Stupid Batman v bubbler
by The Hero without a miraculous
Summary: Stupid Batman fights his latest foe


Date:September 31st 2015

Told by:Stupid Batman

(this will only make sense if you read the first entry)

It has been a month since the first sighting of Ekuma's and people now know of the trio heroes that protect Paris(myself,Ladybug,and Chat Noir. Although I don't like the spotlight too much it is nice to be known that you're saving the day. When I got to school something peculiar was probably going to happen,this is because today was Adrien's b-day and while almost all the girls were wishing him happy b-day he was not happy,far from it. This could be because it was his first birthday without his mom(sorry bro) or the fact that he never really gets to do stuff or at least stuff he makes aware. His best friend Nino wanted him to have the best birthday ever,so he tried talking to Adrien's dad. Although this bravery would suggest that he was a superhero, thankfully I know better.

Same day

6:00 PM

As I am writing this all these events have already happened. So after Nino talked with Gabriel Agreste I hypothesize that the talk did no go well,partly because he seemed a bit mad during the school break and blew bubbles to blow off some steam (odd). The fact that he was angry seemed to be a good enough reason to be akumatized because that is what happened. Nino was transformed into the "bubbler" he can use bubbles to trap people and turn into bubbles to fly around( a very strange power). He thought that since Adrien's dad did not agree to throw a birthday party he would get rid of all adults for one day. When I learned that he was akumatized I immediately raced to Ben's house and changed into costume then raced back to where Nino was but he was it hit me,he must be going to Adrien's for the birthday he was probably looking for the classmates so I went back to Ben's and changed back to normal and walked around a bit as bait I could get to the party and stop bubbler. Sure enough two minutes late he "escorted" me to Adrien's house. When I got there all the students in our class were there. When I saw Marinette I thought we must have had the same idea to catch bubbler while he was off guard but apparently that was not the case. Marinette has a crush on Adrien like every other girl It was displayed to me earlier but I was oblivious, I decided to go back to Ben's ,change,and come back,but I didn't know when. Then all of a sudden a slow song came on and I realized it was a good a time to leave as any. Only ten minutes went by and when I came back in costume all of the kids were in bubble's heading up and Ladybug and Chat Noir were in the middle of fighting I jumped in the middle of battle ready to fight then Chat Noir said "Dude you have to stop coming in late" I blushed in embarrassment. I guess bubbler thought he could take this chance an surrounded the three of us in a big bubble and we started to float higher and higher in the air. I said we needed to brainstorm,it took a few moments but later we decided that we would use Chat Noir's power of destruction to pop the bubble then grab onto Ladybug and she would use her yo-yo to hook onto a phone line or gargoyle or something. Sure enough it worked and on the way to finding him we agreed that his ekuma was in his bubble blower and we'd try to break it. We traced to the Eiffel tower and got ready for a fight, we had to dodge his bubbles while tried to break his bubble stick. As if that wasn't bad enough Chat noir was about to go back to normal after his many attempts I was able to blind him with my smoke bomb and use my grappling hook to swing around him and grab the bubble stick,but guess what! I couldn't break it (guess I wasn't as strong as I thought I was). Ladybug offered to break it so I gave it to her and she forcefully broke it(I know she saved me but that was show-offy). The ekuma came out but Ladybug caught it in time and healed it and all the damage caused by Bubbler/Nino was fixed. Chat Noir had to leave quick but not before we had a three-way fist bump and salutations. The next Nino was back to normal and people tried to treat him normally since they want him to feel truly normal,I think he was a lot less mad at Adrien's dad since Mr. Agreste did get Adrien a scarf (Marinette seems to doubt this saying it was her that made the gift,at this point I don't know what to believe anymore). Ben seemed to be impressed by the detail of my notes and suggested to keep doing them this way

This is stupid batman signing out.


End file.
